


Weak Spot

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Haxus knows just how to help Sendak relax.





	Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lotors-saltwife: how about some nice domestic fluff where Haxus helps Sendak unwind after a rough day of getting yelled at by Zarkon? Haxus is totally the boss but he likes to take care of his bf :3 :3
> 
> A/N: totally didn’t just use this to project my weird ear touching kink onto Sendak, nope, not at all (which also turned more suggestive than I meant it to? hence the rating)

The door to Haxus’s room slid open and thundering footsteps stomped in, accompanied by angry grumbling. Haxus didn’t turn around or even look up from his datapad. That wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the crash of glass breaking from the direction of the pantry. He glanced over, and saw a jar of jam shattered on the floor, Sendak holding another one aloft to throw at the wall. Haxus tossed his tablet down on the couch and scrambled over to him. He grabbed Sendak, one hand landing on his waist, the other reaching up to gently take the jar from his hand and place it on the counter. “Sendak. Easy now,” Haxus said in a soothing tone. “What happened?”

“Zarkon yelled at me for the Klaxphan rebellion,” Sendak growled. “It wasn’t even my fault! How am I supposed to know what’s going on in every corner of my sector?”

“Shh,” Haxus cooed, placing a finger over Sendak’s lips. “That’s what I’m here for. I’ll take care of everything. Right now, you need to rest.”

He led Sendak over to the couch and sat him down so that he could sit behind him. He twisted Sendak’s prosthetic arm and removed it from its socket, placing it on the table. Sendak could relax easier with that literal weight off his shoulders. Haxus took off Sendak’s armor and started massaging his shoulders through his undersuit, thumbs rubbing deep circles into Sendak’s tense muscles. When he reached a particularly tight knot, Sendak yelped.

“Did that hurt?” Haxus asked.

“A little,” Sendak replied, wincing.

“Shall I continue?”

“Please.” 

Once he had finished a thorough work-over of Sendak’s shoulders, Haxus’s hands moved up into the thick fur of Sendak’s neck, and upward to his broad ears. Haxus smiled as he ran his fingertips lightly along the back of Sendak’s ear and felt Sendak shiver under the touch. Sendak’s ears were his weak spot, in more ways than one. Haxus always nagged him that he really should wear a helmet to protect the big unwieldy things, because if they got so much as nicked in a battle, he would double over in pain. On the other hand, his sensitivity meant that Haxus could easily melt his tension away with just a few gentle touches. 

He pressed a finger against the base of Sendak’s ear, and Sendak moaned. 

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Haxus chuckled lightly. He leaned forward and nipped at the rim of Sendak’s ear, and got a full-body shudder out of Sendak as a reward. 

Sendak pressed his head into Haxus’s hands, eagerly inviting the touch. His head fell back against Haxus’s chest and settled in his lap. He tried to speak, but he was purring so deeply that he could barely stutter out a few words, incoherent and drowning in bliss. “Hax… s-so good… please… more,” he gasped. 

“Oh, I can give you so much more than this,” Haxus said. “But you’re so much fun. So easy to please. I think I’ll keep at this a little longer.” 

In his lap, Sendak nodded his head vigorously and whimpered in agreement.


End file.
